


Measured By His Heart

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Darkpilot Fix-Its [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Ben Solo Lives, First Kiss, Fix-It of Sorts, Force Healing, Jedi Poe Dameron, M/M, Rey and Poe Switch, Scavenger Poe Dameron, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: A retelling of the resurrection scene from TROS with Poe in Rey’s place.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Darkpilot Fix-Its [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883926
Kudos: 8
Collections: Gen Prompt Bingo Round 18





	Measured By His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Superpowers
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: I admit it; it is self-indulgent bullshit. Title from Michael Bolton’s cover of “Go The Distance”. Don’t @ me for that either.

The pit seemed like an endless climb back to the top, now that Ben thought about it. He could imagine nearly splintering his fingernails even as he climbed back towards the top. Maybe he had, and he just didn’t know it.  
  
Poe. He had been injured. Collapsed. Ben had felt it, in his dyad mate — how Poe had been there, one brilliant, shining presence one moment before he had winked out —  
  
It couldn’t be, though, could it? After all, even as he forced his way up, Poe couldn’t just die.  
  
(Rey Solo had nearly been shot down too, he remembered. By Palpatine’s lightning. He could only hope that she was all right. Reaching through the Force in his exhausted, drained state, he could feel her. Still alive)  
  
He found Poe, lying limply next to the chasm. Limp. And it occurred to him — somehow, Poe was dead. Dead, because of his ego, his unbelievable idiocy.  
  
Ben knew he had failed miserably with Poe. But if he could do something, anything to make up for it...  
  
He reached out. There was hope, hope for resuscitating Poe. Even as he reached through, letting the energy all but flow through him, he knew that for once since this had all happened, he was doing the right thing.  
  
It was enough. Plenty enough. Even as Poe jolted in his arms, back to life, he gasped, disbelieving. “Ben, how — ?!”  
  
“Simple technique.” Maybe not that simple. He was weak, fading fast. “It’s not that bad. Go, Poe. Live your life.”  
  
“It’s my turn.”  
  
The look in Poe’s eyes...well, it scared Ben and made him love Poe more for it. Poe Dameron, who loved other people so much (even someone like Ben) that he’d do anything for them. Go the extra distance, just for them.  
  
And he felt it. Energy, coursing into him. Just enough.  
  
Just enough.  
  
He could stand, if shakily. Help Poe to his feet. He doubted there were words, in the end, to express how grateful he was. How blessed by the Force.  
  
“Poe,” he began. “I wasn’t lying, when I said I loved you.” On the Supremacy, a year ago. “I — ”  
  
Poe kissed him just then, and Ben knew, in that moment, that he knew.  
  
The Force had given him a gift. Ben knew that. And he knew that once he got out of there, he’d make sure that Poe knew that. Every part.


End file.
